There are a variety of headgear that include hats/caps that may double as a mask, however, most emphasize the features of one over the other. The features of the headgear functioning as a mask, for example, may be highlighted at the expense of the headgear functioning as a hat or a cap. As a result, such headgear necessarily lack one or more important features balancing the function of the headgear as a hat/cap and a mask.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0023214, for example, discloses headgear that functions as a convertible cap and mask. Here, the headgear is featured as a cap at the expense of the mask to the extent that there is no opening in the headgear for the nose when the headgear is worn as a mask. In addition, the elastic fastener strap for securing the headgear as a mask cannot be hidden when the headgear is worn as a cap.
International Patent Application Publication No. WO 2014/047441 also discloses headgear that functions as a cap and a mask. The cap, however, is compromised to the extent that it is a skull cap without a traditional visor.